lego_minecraft_stop_motionfandomcom-20200213-history
Steve
Steve is the main character in the series. Biography Day 1 Steve spawns and has no idea what is going on. So, he walks around and goes into a cave, but then, sees a creeps and runs out of there. Steve then hunted pigs and chopped down trees. He mined for a bit and saw night coming. So he builds a house, and sits down. Steve takes out a bed, and goes to sleep. Day 2 Steve wakes up and goes mining. While mining, he sees red stone. He tries to mine it, but nothing happens. Zombies and creepers chase Steve out of the mine. It is then night, and skeletons, creepers, and zombies attack him. Steve manages to escape and runs away back to his house and goes to sleep. Day 3 Steve wakes up and packs up his things. He then, walks outside and looks back at his house one last time, and then leaves. Steve wanders around, sees trees and lakes. He takes a second to look at the beautiful woods. but then, night comes. Mobs attack Steve, but Steve fights them off. Steve then, runs away. Day 4 Steve sees someone and thinks it is Herobrine, so he puts his sword to Herobrine's head, and is about to swing, when Herobrine turns around, and you can see it wasn't Herobrine after all, it was another villager named Ben. Steve explains how he thought he Ben was Herobrine. Ben then replies by saying that Herobrine wiped out his whole village and that they should go see the Wiseman. The sun starts to set, so Steve builds a house for him and Ben. sees someone and thinks it is Herobrine, so he puts his sword to Herobrine's head, and is about to swing, when Herobrine turns around, and you can see it wasn't Herobrine after all, it was another villager named Ben. Steve explains how he thought he Ben was Herobrine. Ben then replies by saying that Herobrine wiped out his whole village. You then see Herobrine stalking the two. The sun starts to set, so Steve builds a house for him and Ben. Day 5 Steve and Ben walk around, and then sit up a cliff. They search their inventories for food, but can't find any. Then they see and cow and Ben hunts it down. He then looks left and sees Herobrine. Ben runs away, but Herobrine is faster. He jumps on Ben and kills him. Steve runs away, and falls into a deep cave. Herobrine looks down at the cave and walks away. Steve plants a torch and spiders attack him. He manages to slay though. Day 6 Steve pulls out a furnace and cooks meat. Night falls, and the meat finishes cooking. Steve walks around, but gets chased by monsters. So he breaks a hole in a mountain, goes inside and seals the hole up. The sun rises and the monsters burn to death. Day 7 Steve wanders around in the desert, hoping to find the Wiseman's house, Steve comes across a castle. Dan tells Steve to stop where he is. He then lets Steve go inside. He eats dinner with Dan and his friend, Tom. Dan and Tom tells Steve that wandering alone for too long will make you imagine things. Dan tells Steve that a zombi invested village is near by, and all the villagers had turned into zombies. So, Steve and Dan search for Zombie villagers to change them back. They find one and capture it. Day 8 Dan crafts a potion, and then Steve throughs it at the zombie villager. The zombie villager then turns into Ben. Steve asks Ben how he got here. Ben says that he respawned in the Zombie Infested Village and zombies immediately attacked him. Ben tells Dan that Herobrine is real. The three go back to the castle. Tom's belongings are on the ground, and the castle has holes all over it. Dan thinks creepers killed him, but Ben thinks it was Herobrine. Dan says that he will wait at the castle until Tom respawned and came back. Ben told Dan that Tom wouldn't come back, but Dan didn't listen. Ben and Steve continue on their way. Dan comes up behind them and says he had changed his mind and wants to come with them. Just then, Herobrine appears and kills Dan. Day 9 Steve takes Dan's armor and bow and arrow, and starts to shoot at Herobrine. Steve misses, and Heeobrine gets away. Ben tells Steve that what he did was brave, and confesses that he forgot where the Wiseman lives. Steve goes mining and collects iron. While mining, he runs into a lava pit. This makes Steve scared, so he runs out of the mine into two zombies. Ben slays the zombies for Steve. The two then build a house and go to bed. Day 10 Steve tells Ben about a cave with a floor made of lava. The two then lay in bed. Ben goes to sleep, but Steve can not, so he goes to the lava cave. Steve stares down at the lava frightened. Ben comes up behind him saying that he shouldn't worry. Ben then turns into Tom, then, turns into Dan, and then back to Ben. Ben then turns into Herobrine and pushes Steve into the lava. Steve wakes up, reveling that this was all just a dream. Ben tries to calm Steve down. The sun then rises. Day 11 Ben and Steve leave their house and Steve takes the door. In the distance, Herobrine stalks them. Steve crafts a map, which allows Ben to figure out how to get to the Wiseman. The two continue on the way, and Herobrine follows. Ben stops to eat, and then, the two get on the top of hill. Ben sees a rocky mountain in the distance, and thinks that that's were the Wiseman leaves. Day 12 Steve and Ben start walking up the rocky mountin, when rain comes. Ben warns Steve that rain can make the ground slippery. Steve slips of the mountain, but Ben catches him just in time. Night falls. Zombies attack Ben and skeletons shoot at Steve. Steve shots the skeletons, and then the zombies. The two then finish climbing the mountain and slay zombies. Day 13 Steve and Ben slay some more zombies and continue on their way. The sun rises, and they see a house. They go up to it. Ben says that this is the Wiseman's house. The door is locked, so Steve breaks the wall and they go in. They hear a voice coming from the floor. The voice tells them that danger is near. Steve and Ben walk around the house with their weapons ready. They see someone making noises with his head facing toward the wall. The person turns around, and you can see it is Herobrine. Herobrine and attacks Ben and Steve, but, they put a weakness potion on Herobrine and slay him. The Wiseman approaches the two. Day 14 The Wiseman tells Steve and Ben that they should celebrate the defeating of Herobrine. So, Steve and Ben go out to get ingredients for a grand cake. Ben trips ands Steve gets worried. He slowly approaches where Ben tripped. Still no sign of him. Just then, Ben jumps up behinde Steve, revealing that it was all just a prank. Steve and Ben get the ingredients and craft a cake. By night fall, the Wiseman, Ben, and Steve had finished the cake. Steve pulls a picture of Alex and askes who she is. The Wiseman replies by saying that she is his daughter, and she was taken. Steve and Ben decide to go rescue her. Day 15 The Wiseman gives Steve a diamond sword, and them Steve and Ben go off to search for Alex. The next day, Steve asks how to find the Wizard, and Ben jokes by saying that they should use a banana. Just then, the Wizard teleports behind them. Steve demands he the Wizard set Alex free, but the Wizard just says that they are too late. Appearances * Lego Minecraft Survival Day 1 (First Appearance) * Lego Minecraft Survival Day 2 * Lego Minecraft Survival Day 3 * Lego Minecraft Survival Day 4 * Lego Minecraft Survival Day 5 * Lego Minecraft Survival Day 6 * Lego Minecraft Survival Day 7 * Lego Minecraft Survival Day 8 * Lego Minecraft Survival Day 9 * Lego Minecraft Survival Day 10 * Lego Minecraft Survival Day 11 * Lego Minecraft Survival Day 12 * Lego Minecraft Survival Day 13 * Lego Minecraft Survival Day 14 * Lego Minecraft Survival Day 15 Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Villagers Category:Males